Stolen
by ZoeyAndStark4Evaa
Summary: Zoey, and Stark get married. Aphrodite, and Darius face relationship issues. Zoey has to save her Grandma, from death. Bad Red Fledgings attack. That are actually clones made red. They go camping. Do not read unless you have read my story, 'Burned.'
1. Traumatized

Nala rested herself more firmly in my pillow, pushing me off completly. It is amazing how such a little girl, can be such a pillow hogger. Sighing to myself, I sat up. It was Parent Visitation Night. (Day for us Vampyres, and Fledgings.) I stood up, and dug thrugh my dresser drawers, finding something, _decent_, to wear. I ended up wearing a normal outfit- red tanktop, Aeropostale sweater, and jeans. I even included my pink, polka doted socks.(Hehe... polka dots.)

I went in the bathroom, and washed my face. I even added alittle lotion to make my skin, ultra soft. I combed my hair, thankful tha my hair is acting great today, and applied mascara. (I don't wear loads like those teenagers that look like raccoon's.) I brushed my teeth, and left to go greet my Grandma.

I walked slowly down to the Dorm. Fledgings were sitting around, playing Pool, playing Air Hockey, watching TV, and eating breakfast. I could really use some _Count Chocula_. I walked over towards the cabinet where they kept the cereal, and took the cereal out. I grabbed a bowl from one of the ten dishwashers, and a spoon. I walked over to oneof the ten fridges, and got milk, poured it in my cereal, and put the milk back. I closed the fridge, and put the cereal away. I got myself a can of brown pop. I sat down into one of the chairs, and started eating. Once, I finished, I put the dishes in the dishwasher, and chugged the rest of my can of pop, then I put it in the garbage.

I approched, the main hall, where the Parent Visitation's were held. Once, I was there, I noticed parents had already began to fill the room. I caught sight of my Grandma.

"Grandma!" I yelled, and leaped into her arms. She held me there for a good minute, as I breathed in Lavender, and Sage. I breathed in home.

"Oh my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I have missed you." Grandma said.

"I missed you too, Grandma." I hugged her close, and she kissed my cheek.

We walked outside, hand in hand, to take a midnight walk. Something grabbed us from behind, and everything went black.

*****

I awoke in a storage closet. A women stood infront of me, smiling like a demon.

"Hello Zoey." Her evil grin widdened, "Your Grandma is going to die."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"She is going to die. I am going to drown her." She said, with an evil hint to her voice. She ran out of the room, and left me in the closet alone, tied up.

"Fire, Water come to me. Fire burn the rope off, and Water wash the fire." The rope caught on fire, then it was put out by water. Smoke surrounded me.

"Air, come to me. Please blow the smoke away, and blow the locked door open!" I pursed my lips, and blue. The door swung open, and the smoke disapeared.

"Thanks Air, Fire, and Water, please leave me." I felt the elements leave me for the time being. I stood up, and ran. I had to find Aphrodite, and I had to find her now.


	2. Violence

As I ran down the narrow halls of Tulsa's House Of Night, I ran smack into a kid named Becca. Stark was on the couch in the dorm watching TV.

"Oh. Hello, Zoey. You didn't see me coming because your doing what your always doing. Checking out a guy." She rolled her eyes.

"Look. Stark is mine. Forever." I lifted the ring on my finger, to meet her gaze. "So, back off."

She yelped, and ran off. Rolling my eyes, I ran for Stark.

"Stark!"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"My Grandma was taken! A girl came, and locked me in a closet! Shes gone.. shes go-"

Stark interupted me with a hug.

"We will find her. I promise. Let's go. We don't have much time." Stark whispered.

"Go where?" I asked, confused.

"To find Aphrodite."

"Wind, blow Stark, and I to Aphrodite!"

The wind swirled around us, instantly lifting us off of the ground. We flew through the air, towards where Aphrodite is. We burst through the doors, and landed infront of Aphrodite.

"Wha-? What are you guys doing?!" She screeched.

"Have you had any recent visions?" I asked.

She squirmed alittle.

"You did!" I gasped.

"Yes." She whispered.

"About my Grandma?" I asked, anxious.

"Yes. She will drown if Stark, and you don't get to her immediatly." She nudged us towards the door. "Go!"

"Wind, blow us to my Grandma!" I blew, and we flew.

After what seemed like hours of soaring through the air, we landed on a beach. Okay, I will admit- I totally love beaches, but not if this wa the spot my Grandma was going to be murdered. I heard a scream to my left, and turned to face the sound. My Grandma was across the beach, getting tied up. I ran. I pushed my legs faster, but I couldn't run fast enough. She was thrown in the water.

"No!" I screamed. "Water come to me! Use a big wave to bring my Grandma safetly to shore!" I whipped my hands towards the water, and a giant wave was brought to shore. Once, the wave disapeared, my Grandma was laying on the ground, coughing water on the beach sand.

"Grandma!" I yelled, and ran over to her.

"This isn't over! I have hundreds of clones, to kill you all!" The bad girl, yelled.

"What? Clones?" I asked, stuttering.

My Grandma just stopped coughing, and she was completly fine. Stark was kneeling beside her, with his arrow ready to shoot.

"I cloaned all of you. There is hundreds. You will all be dead. You got in a lucky break though. They can't use your affinities. Figures." She snorted. "Oh, and my name is Ella. Call me that." She started to turn.

"Fire burn!" I screamed, and flung my hand at her. She immediatly caught aflame, and burnt to a crisp. "Water! Put out the fire!"

The fire was immediatly put out.

"Grandma, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Just fine, Zoeybird. Thankyou. You too, Stark." Stark nodded, smiling slightly, while I did the same.

We stood up, and walked away from the beach. I needed to think of a plan. I needed to speak with Damien.


	3. Tortured

Damien wasn't hard to find. He was in his room, reading _The Fledging Handbook_.

"Damien!" I yelled.

"Wha-?!" he yelled, dropping the book. Once, he saw who it was, he relaxed, "Oh Zoey! Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. But this women named Ella came to us! She almost killed my Grandma! She said she has one hundred clones, of us. They are evil! What do we do?"

A look of pure horror blanked his face, "Umm.. We should get Stark to shoot as many arrows as he can, and think about killing clones, and Zoey burn the remaning.." He stated the obvious.

"Gosh. Your right. I can't believe, I didn't think of that!" I looked at my hands. "Fire. Burn the clones that are threatening to kill us. All of them."

We heard shreiking in the distance, making us spring up from our seats. The shreiking got louder, and we ran from the room. We stopped dead in our tracks. They were all in the hallway burning rapidly.

"Oh my Goddess!" I sceamed.

Well, at least they were killed. Once, I was postive they were all killed, I called Water to me, and asked Water to put out the Fire. It complied.

Shaunee and Erin ran up behind us.

"Why do they look like us?!" Erin yelled.

"What happend?!" Shaunee yelled back.

"A girl named Ella did this. She was out to get us." A sudden thought hit me. "Why are you here?"

"To invite you to the Woods. We were going to go camping.." Her voice trailed off, "The whole school is going. But Lenobia, and Dragon were going to take us as a group, so we won't reject the Change."

I sighed. It would be nice to go camping. With the fires, and fishing-.

I was interupted by Shaunee. "Zoey?"

"Ye-yeah?" I stuttered.

"Are you gonig to come?" She asked.

"Yep. Let's go pack."


	4. Delicious

I headed towards my room to pack for the camping trip, when Dragon stopped us.

"Hello Zoey." He bowed, fist over heart.

"Hello Dragon." I smiled at him.

"Your new dorm awaits." His smile widdened.

"Pardon?" I was sure I heard him wrong.

"We all got your High Priestess dorm ready." He said, grinning.

"Lead the way." I chuckled, following after him.

Once, we headed into a luxurious dorm room, I couldn't stop grinning. The walls were a shade of dark red paint, while the floor was marble. It had a small kitchen area over on my left, with a big fridge. I walked over to it, and opened it. The fridge was filled entirely of water bottles with blood. Great. I walked over towards the bathroom. Inside was a beautiful shower, a seperate Jacuzzi tub, and two centered sinks. The floors in here were also marble, and the walls were a dark blue. Back in the bedroom, there was a king sized bed, a machogony dresser, a walk in closet, but no windows.

"No windows?" I heard myself ask.

"Well. We took them out. We wanted Stark not to burn.. we know you love him.." His voice trailed off.

"I get it." I said, blushing.

"Well.. we also have a surprise for you, over in the closet. I will leave now. Enjoy." He bowed, and left.

I walked over to the closet, and opened the door. Stark stood right there, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Stark.."

"Hey, Z." He stepped forward, and pressed his lips to mine.

The longer, the kiss lasted, the more intense it was. Stark pushed me onto his bed, and got on top of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I twisted my fingers into his hair. After a while we both stopped, and gasped for air. We lay side by side on his bed. Stark still had his shirt off, and I stared at his chest. "Can't stop admiring my six pack?" he joked. I laughed, and kissed his cheek. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me instantly. I put my arm around his shoulders and we continued until we were both gasping. I kissed his lips softly. He put his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to his body. I was still on top of him. I took his face between my hands, and kissed him. We stayed in this position, I started getting up, but Stark's arms went around my waist, and he rapidly kissed my neck. I turned toward him, and Stark pulled me onto the bed and plastered my face with kisses. I realized how much I missed his lips on mine the whole day. We lay on the bed for a while. Stark would keep kissing me every second. Then it was time for me to get ready for camping, so I had to kick Stark out.

"One more kiss! Please," he begged. "Fine," I said and kissed him. He pulled me closer to his chest. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it gradually intensified. Soon enough we were lost in each other and it was hard to break apart.

"Seriously Stark. You have to go!" He groaned then kissed my cheek, and left.

Sighing to myself, I got my suitcase out of the closet. I walked over to the dresser, and my clothes were neatly folded away. I packed my suitcase, throwing stuff everywhere. I started to head for the door, noticing I was getting tired. I slowly approched the kitchen, and opened the fridge; grabbing a blood bottle, and putting two in my suitcase. I drank half of the blood, then walked over to the door, still clutching my bottle. I grabbed my purse, and stuck my blood bottle inside, and grabbed my sweater off of the hook beside my door, and left.


	5. Taste

After I grabbed Stark from his room, he headed outside to face everyone. Everyone was there of course, waiting patiently for us. _Besides Aphrodite.. apparently were slower than fat kids on crutches. Just wait, she will say it._

"Jeeze. You guy's are slower than fat kids on crutches." Aphrodite complained. _Told you..._

We got in the vehicles, and buckled up our seatbelts. Stark sat beside me, and put his arm around me, as I rested my head on his shoulder. The last thing I remembered was Stark kissing my forehead, where my Mark lay, and I fell asleep.

*****

"Zoey.." I felt someone shake my shoulder, "Zoey... Awaken Sleeping Beauty." I felt someone kiss my lips. My eyelids fluttered, and I woke up.

"Stark.." I mumbled, sleepily.

"I'm here." He said. "It is 1:00, daytime. (Night for Vamps.) Get some more sleep, I will lay us in a tent. You just rest, I will deal with it all." He soothed.

"Okay." I mumbled, half asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at me, and kissed my cheek; and with that, I fell asleep.

*****

**Sorry about the really short chapter. I will update tomorrow, or in two days. Please comment. Thanks. 3**

**Luv,**

**-Jessica. ;]**


	6. Snarl

I woke up to a light shining through the tent. Stevie Rae, and Stark were fine- Nyx gifted them, so I didn't need to worry. I rolled on my side, to find myself laying on Stark's chest. My eyes were still closed. Stark stirred.

"Zoeyreyre.." Stark mumbled, in his sleep.

"Zoey?" I heard Shaunee call.

"Yeah?"

"He's dreaming about you!" Shaunee chirped.

"Awwee!" Shaunee and Erin said together, from the other tent.

I rolled my eyes, then closed them. About a minute later, he was stroking my hair back from my face, with his hand. I smiled, he must be awake.

"Stark.." I mumbled.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"You dreamt about me." I giggled.

"No.." He said.

"Stark. In your sleep you mumbled, Zoeyreyre.." I mimicked.

"Okay. Fine. I was dreaming about you. Sew me." He said, defensive.

"It was adorable." I said, "I love you my big, handsome Warrior." I cuddled against him.

"I love you too. My beautiful, sexy _girlfriend_." He emphasised.

"We weren't dating." I accused.

"Well, do you want to be my girlfriend, my'lady?" He winked.

"Most definitetly." I said, blissfully.

We sat up, and I got changed, Stark just eyeing me the whole time, with a sarcastic smile.

"Zoey. You are definitly hot." Stark said, sarcastically.

We stepped out of the tent into the cold, morning Air. Shaunee was starting a fire. Well- actually, she just whipped her hands at the fire, and it exploded in flame. I rolled my eyes, we just have it so easy. Stark, and I went and sat on the log by the fire, and a rustle was heard in a bush behind us, with some deadly snarls. We all whipped are heads around.

**Hehe. Cliffhanger. I will update soon, I promise. Thanks guys! Comment!**

**Luv,**

**-Jessica. ;]**


	7. Dazzeled

Loren Blake stood not even ten feet away from us, with a deathly snarl escaping his lips. His teeth were bared so I could see he had fangs, and his eyes were a glowing red colour. He was standing in a crouch position, ready to pounce.

"Loren.." I heard myself whisper.

His head whipped around to face me.

"You.. I will kill you!" He snarled.

With inhuman speed, he ran up and grabbed my neck, dragging me along to a river. Stark was chasing behind, but Loren was way to fast. I saw a raft up ahead of us, and he threw me on it. I started to stand up, when he pulled rope out of his pocked. He threw it up in the air, and pointed his finger at it, making it move itself, to tie around my body. Loren had an affinity. He could move objects with his mind.

"You have an affinity." I gasped.

"Yes. I do. Now shut up, or I will kill you right now." He growled. A sudden thought hit me. I had no vampyres by me. I wasgoing to reject the Change. He got on the raft, and we floated off. I saw Stark running, and he started swimming. Loren leaned over me, and hit me in the head, causing me to pass out. Half unconcious, I heard Stark scream.

* * *

_Was I dead? I felt like it, floating. I was floating, in a light so intense, it almost made my eyes water. It gradually intensified, and fire stated to burn within' my chest. Was I dead? __Every second, the burning in my chest grew hotter and hotter, and I couldn't control it. I couldn't move._

_The pain was bewildering._

_Was this death? Was this what it felt like to die? I always imagined death more peaceful- without the burning in my chest, knawing it's way out of my chest. I was going to explode. _

_I did._

_Out of nowhere, I felt myself blow up on the inside- like a heartattack. I was for sure dead now. The pain in my chest got hotter. How was that possible?!_

_I reached the end of the blinding light, and like a beam- I dissolved in it. I was suddenly staring at Nyx. _

_"Nyx.." I whispered, and ran into the women's arms. She hugged me close, soothing my hair back from my face, and she kissed my head._

_"My U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. My daughter, you have done well." She smiled warmly at me._

_"Am I dead?" I asked, afraid for the answer._

_She laughed, and her laugh reminded me of the chimes of bells, so beautiful, "No my U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Are you going to ask me that each time I visit you?" She smiled._

_"I'm scared Nyx." I whispered, tears starting to flow over._

_"I won't let you be alone for even a second. You can do this." Nyx said, a tear escaping her eye._

_She hugged me again for the last time, and she kissed my forehead. She smiled warmly at me, making me smile slightly through my tears, and everything faded._


	8. Harmful

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I was sitting up, kind of hunched over at the waist, and Loren was roasting a fire.

"Your awake."

"What do you want with me?!" I screamed.

"I want you." Loren said, no hint of sarcasm edging his voice.

"No."

"Say yes. Or I will kill you right now." He said, angrily.

I caught sense of reality. I knew where I was, and how to get back. I just had to cross a lake. I could make it.

"Air come to me." I said.

"What are you doing?" He started to stand up.

"Blow me back to Stark!" I commanded. Loren yelled 'No!', as I soared through the Air back to Stark. Loren chased me with inhuman speed, slightly behind me. He grabbed my arm, making me scream.

"Stark! Help me Stark! I need you! Help me-" I was cut off by him sticking a piece of rope in my mouth.

_Stark! Stark! Stark, please save me.. He is going to kill me!_ My mind shrieked.

_Where are you?_

_By the lake. His campout is just after you cross the lake. Help please. _

_On my way._

I felt a bit happier knowing Stark was coming. But somewhere deep, down inside of me, I knew danger was yet to come.


	9. Delightful

Once, Loren was finished tieing me to a tree, Stark peeked around the corner, and winked at me. I smiled against the rope in my mouth. He pulled out his bow, and arrow, and shot. It went straight through Loren's chest- killing him instantly. Stark ran out- over to me, and untied me. He picked me up bridal style, and he ran.

*****

_1 Month Later..._

I was flipping through the channels to the news, trying to find a decent channel to watch. I finally gave up, and put on the News. Parent Visitation was in a few minutes, so I didn't care. I even invited my Mom.

_"Chera, please tell us about the accident that happened to the Montgomery family.."_ A perky women spoke. My heart chenched.

The news was shifted to another perky looking girl, _"Thank you. Ah yes. John Heffer, who was married to Linda Heffer, fell off the bridge last night, while walking home from the Grocery Store. He drowned, therefore he was killed. Everyone keep his family in your thoughts. Back to you.."_

OhmyGoddess! Step loser was dead. Yes! Maybe, my Mom could come to parent visitation night now. Maybe she could change.

_"Teachers, and Fledgings, please make your way to the Rec. Hall. It is time for this Month's Parent Visitation Night."_ My assistant said over the announcements.

Groaning to myself, I stood up, and made my way to the Rec. Hall. Once I was there, I caught sight of my Mom.

"Mom!" I yelled, and she lunged herself into my arms.

"Oh Zoey. I am so sorry! That man did change me. I am so sorry.." She murmured.

"It's okay." I whispered.

She kissed my cheek, and held my hand, as we headed for my room.


	10. Changed

"How have you been, baby?"

I smiled at the fact my Mom was caring about me, "I have actually been decent. Danger lurks around every corner." I explained.

"Can I see your Marks?" She asked me, not even a little hesitant.

"Once we get to my new dorm." I grinned.

We walked through the door that led to my room, once we were inside she was speechless.

"Zoey! This room is beautiful!" She paused, " I'm thirsty. What's in the fridge?" She walked over and opened it, "Oh my!" She turned to face me, "Blood?"

"Mom, i'm a vampyre fledging. I happen to love blood." I smiled. She returned the smile.

"Any water, _water_?" She asked, chuckling.

"Over there." I pointed to the other fridge.

She laughed, "I knew that." She said, still laughing.

She grabbed a water bottle, and a blood bottle for me. We sat down on the end of my bed, and she started drinking her water. I opened the cap for my blood, and gulped half of it down.

"Eww. I am glad I am not a vampyre. Blood." She shuddered.

I laughed, and said, "Want to see my Marks now?"

She nodded eagerly, and I pulled my sweater off, and moved my shirt aside so she can see the Mark on my shoulder.

"That's beautiful.." She whispered. I lifted the back of my shirt so she could see the Marks on my back.

"Gorgeous." She murmured.

I smiled, and I fell over groaning in pain.

"What's wrong baby?!" She shreiked. "Are you rejecting the Change? No!" She sobbed.

I screamed, and the pain in my chest grew bigger, _hotter_. Like someone turned on an oven in my heart. I felt the burning sensation all over my body, and knew I was Changing. The pain finally eased, and I looked up, and my Mom gasped.

"You Changed.. Zoey it's beautiful!" She bent down, and hugged me hard, tears flowing over. Stark burst in the room.


	11. Forever

Stark's Point Of View

I ran down the halls towards Zoey's dorm. I felt a burning pain in my chest, I had to see if Zoey was okay. I stormed in Zoey's room, and gasped at what I saw.

Zoey's Marks have been completed. Her Marks spread to her arms, thigh, legs, and the front of her neck. That wasn't all. Zoey's Marks were also all outlined in purple. She completed the Change. Zoey's Marks were a patten of all sorts of patterns I have ever seen. Flowers, ocean waves, knots, and all of those mixed woth her symbols on her face in the form of a mask. It made her look like a true Goddess.

"Zoey.. you Changed." I said.

"Yep." She smiled. "Stark, this is my Mom." She pointed towards a women that looked alot like her, but twenty years older, and somewhat taller.

"And Mom, this is my soulmate Stark." She pointed toward me. "He is also my Consort, soon-to-be husband, and Warrior."

"Hello Stark." She took my hand, and shook it.

"Hey." I said.

"Wait. You said soulmates. How do you know that?" Her Mom asked.

We smiled towards eachother, and she said, "Nyx came to us, and gave us a Mark that binds us forever, and we can talk through our thoughts." She looked at me, "Show her our Mark."

I took off my shirt. Zoey's Mom stared at the Mark, and said, "That is the most beautiful Mark I have ever seen."

I put my shirt back on, and I went to Zoey, took her hand, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Do you approve Mom?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I do. Stark you treat Zoey well. I have to go now though." She came up to me and hugged me. "Nice to meet you Stark."

She went to Zoey, and they hugged hard, "Bye Zoey, I love you. Call me, and I will be here next month. Promise."

"I love you too, Mom." Zoey said.

Her Mom left, leaving Zoey, and I feeling awkward. I leaned down, and kissed her.


	12. Moment

His fingers gently raised my head to meet his and he slowly lowered his head to me, and pressed his lips against mine. His kiss was tender and caressing as it softly bribed my mouth open. His tongue explored my mouth massaging mine passionately. His hand traced up my side while his other cupped around the back of my neck holding me in place. The hand that was slowly rising up my side slid around to the small of my back and pressed me against his body. I moaned in my throat causing him to clutch me closer and deepen the kiss even more. I began sucking on his bottom lip. This made him moan so I smiled. We started kissing again this time he left a trail of kisses down to my neck. I nodded giving him the free roam. He found the spot where my vein showed, and bit into my neck.

"Yes," I whispered holding his head closer. My hand reached down to his butt and pulled him closer. I smiled and pulled him to me. He smiled back and wound his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body tighter but being careful to be gentle. He lowered his head to me, I went on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me, his soft lips caressed mine. He was so gentle and sweet. This kiss was our first in his new life. It was the best kiss of my life. I twirled my fingers in his silky blonde hair and held his head closer. Eventually we had to pull away gasping for air. He smiled at me.

"You look tired. It's all this kissing. I know I'm the best and irresistible but you need a break. You like it really." He waggled his eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. I shuffled closer to him so the sides of our bodies were touching and he put his arm around me. With a mischievous grin he leaned towards me to kiss me again. It started out slow and sweet, but all of a sudden with a moan in the back of his throat he made it more passionate, more hot. It made me want more.

Without breaking the kiss I crawled on top of him. I was knelt with my legs at either side of his waist. He put his hands on my waist and rolled so he lay on top of me. My hands reached down to his butt and pulled him closer. He broke the kiss to pull off his shirt showing his six pack. He grabbed my boobs, and squeezed, moving his hands up and down my body, then he ripped my shirt off. I moaned, making him smile against my lips. Then he reached down to my private, and grabbed it. He moved his body up and down, still rubbing my private. He moaned. He ripped my pants off, as I did his. His arms were at either side of my shoulders and supported all his weight but his body was still pressed against mine. One of his hands went to my waist and drew up my body, it tickled and I smiled against his lips, he smiled to. I played my fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck, he shivered. We moaned loudly at the heat of our kiss, I clutched him closer so we pressed against each other even more. He kissed along my cheek then hungrily down to my neck. I moaned loudly and I felt him smile that it caused me pleasure. He removed his soft lips from my neck to kiss down my stomach as if he was memorizing me and ever part of me was delicate and precious before he went back to kissing my lips. He pulled back and looked down my body then stared into my eyes. He smiled and we moulded our lips together again, it felt so good!

Stark, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Z." He bent, and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands grabbing fistfuls of his sandy brown hair as the kiss deepened. Stark moaned as his mouth moved off mine to trail along my jawline.

"Dang, I love you so much," he murmured. _I love you so much too._ I thought.I placed my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his. I pressed my lips against his, and twirled my fingers in his hair. I moaned with pleasure and it set him off. He drew his hand up the side of my body from my waist to my head pressing me even closer and keeping me there. His other hand softly rose up back. I smiled against his lips.

"I'm tired." I said against Stark's lips.

"Okay. Time to sleep." He murmured. We pulled away from eachother, and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, and I fell asleep in my Warrior's arms.

**This chapter was for KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome. I read my comments, and she loved my chapter Delicious because of the kissing. So this chapter was for you!!**

**Please comment everyone!**

**Luv,**

**-Jessica.**


	13. Blood

_I ran down a path. Although, the path wasn't a normal path. Bones covered the edges of the blood path. Human bones. I was screaming every second. But I couldn't wake up. I whipped my head around, and there- standing infront of me, was a Raven Mocker. His beak was covered with blood. He placed my neck in his both, and bit._

_"Stark!" I yelled._

_No answer._

_"Stark!-" It was cut off by me gurgling. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream._

_*****_

I woke up screaming.

"Zoey!" He shook my shoulder, "Zoey!"

I was shaking so bad it was almost impossible to understand me, "It... was... a.. bad... dream." I gasped.

He pulled me in a big hug, and soothed my hair back from my face.

"It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay." He soothed.

The door flung open.


	14. Trust

**Stevie Rae's Point Of View**

Okay, this might sound wierd. We vanquished Kalona already, but his favourite son, Raphiam, is still alive, and worse. We are imprinted. I thought about what to tell Zoey, she deserved the truth, I mean.. she has always been honest with me. Actually, I will tell everyone- then take it from there. I was half way to Zoey's room when I heard her first scream. It was worse then a scream, it was a bloodcurdling scream.

I ran.

I ran towards Zoey's room, afraid of the scene I might see, but I had to see- she is my bestfriend. I burst through her door, and was relieved that Stark was hugging her, in a soothing motion.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bad dream." Stark answered for her.

"Abouuuutt?" I dragged on the word for emphasis.

Zoey looked at me, and her cheeks were tear-stained, and Stark put an arm around her waist.

"I was running down a path." She paused, trying to hold back a sob, "But there was bones on the edges of the path, and that's not all." She shuddered, "The path was made of blood. I was screaming and running down the path, then I whipped my head around, and Raphiam, the Raven Mocker, stood there with a beak covered with blood. He then put my neck in his beak, and bit." She shivered again, "Then I screamed for Stark twice, then I started drowning in my own blood. That was when I screamed." She paused, "Then I woke up. Anyways, Raphiam is dead anyways." She rolled her eyes.

"Umm.. actually.. that is what I wanted to talk to you about." I explained, "He is not dead. We are Imprinted." She, and Stark gave me a startled look, "I'm so sorry Zoey! I should have told you! But I couldn't! I am so sorry." I sobbed.

"Stevie Rae.." She whispered.

"Zoey I-"

"No. _No_. Don't talk to me for a while. I can't believe you kept this from me." She ran out of the room, Stark trailing after her.

"Perfect. Just _perfect_." I murmured.


	15. Forgive

I can't believe Stevie Rae kept that from me. I mean, seriously, she never kept secrets from me. Ever.

I pushed my legs faster.

I walked by the East Wall, and sat under the big Oak tree there, and I started to cry.

"Zoey?" I heard Stark ask.

"I need to be alone, please." I whispered.

"Okay. I will go over there." He walked over towards a bench.

"Zoey?"

"Yes Stark?" I asked, a little more coldly.

"It's me. Stevie Rae. Your best friend." She explained.

"Well, go away." I grumbled, and looked at her.

"Zoey you have kept secrets before too. I needed to. I wanted to tell you soooo much. But I just.. couldn't." A tear rolled down her face, "Please don't hate me."

"Umm.. okay. Alright. I forgive you." I stood up, and hugged her. I breathed in the scent of the farm. I loved the way that she smelled, very nature like.

"I really am sorry, Z." Stevie Rae whispered.

"It's okay. Loves you Stevie Rae." I murmured.

"Loves you too." Stevie Rae said.

The ground crackled, and we fell inside the Earth.


	16. Intimidating

"We need to destroy Rephaim." Stevie Rae said as we walked towards the Dining Hall.

"It will cause you pain." I said, not meeting her gaze.

"It will be worth it."

"Okay. Well.. let's discuss it with the others first." I explained.

She nodded dimly, and we entered the Dining Hall. It was completly filled with fledgings. We went over to where Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, and Aphrodite were.

"Guys I have something to tell y'all." Stevie Rae twanged.

"What is it?" Shaunee asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Erin finished for her like usual.

"Stevie Rae, honey, you know you can tell us anything." Damien said, soothingly. He must have noticed her hesitation.

"Rephaim is still alive, and we are Imprinted!" Stevie Rae blurted.

Everyone went silent.

"Well. Kill him, and we will forgive you." Damien said.

"Yeah." Shaunee said.

"Kill him." Erin said.

Jack said nothing.

"I will." Stevie Rae said. "But I won't like it."


	17. Trapped

We were covered with complete darkness, and I was afraid.

"Stevie Rae.." I whispered.

"Zoey." She tapped my shoulder, making me cringe, "We have Earth affinities.." She stated the obvious.

"Right.." I said. "Let's say it at the same time."

"One.. two.. three." We held hands, closed our eyes, and said, "Earth come to us. Open, and push us out!"

Once we said that the Earth shattered, it opened and it threw us out.

"Someone else has an Earth affinity.." I murmured.

"Hello Zoey." Erik Night said, "Yes. I have an Earth affinity."

"Why did you trap us?" I asked, utterly shocked.

"You dumped me for Stark." He laughed, and ran off.

"What the-?" I almost said, when Stevie Rae cut me off.

"I got to go to the Media Center. Meet you in out room." She hugged me quickly, and ran off.

_Okay..?_


	18. Plan

**Stevie Rae's Point Of View**

I walked down the halls towards the Media Center. Maybe, if I find some Ritual, I could kill Raphiam that way. I entered the Media Center and a Vampyre walked up. Her Mark was a pattern of swirls outlining her face.

"Hello. May I help you with anything?" She smiled warmly at me.

"May I please use one of the computers?" I asked, smiling.

"Go right ahead. If you need anything, ask me." She smiled again, and walked off.

I walked over to a computer, sat down, and turned it on. Once it completly loaded, I clicked on the _Internet_ icon. I went to _Google_, and searched Rituals. I found one on how to banish a cold soul.

_Air come to me, and blow away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Air!_

_Fire come to me, and burn away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Fire!_

_Water come to me, and wash away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Water!_

_Earth come to me, and use your nurishing strength to trap any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Earth!_

_Spirit come to me, and destroy any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Spirit!_

This ritual is perfect. I wrote it down, and quickly thought of a plan.

Sorry about the really short chapter, I will post ASAP. Promise. :)

Comment please! Luv,

-Jessica.

P.S. I would like to say the Rephaim idea was given to me from KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome. :)


	19. Love

**Aphrodite's Point Of View**

Darius, and I were walking hand in hand towards my room. We walked in my room, and we sat down infront on my TV, and put on _Family Guy_. I'll admit. It was hilarious. But all I wanted to do was makeout with Darius.

"Aphrodite."

I turned towards Darius, and he leaned forward, and kissed me.

His body was pressed against mine. One of his hands went to my waist, and drew up my body, it tickled and I smiled against his lips, he smiled to. I played my fingernails along the skin at the back of his neck, he shivered. We moaned loudly at the heat of our kiss, I clutched him closer so we pressed against each other even more. He kissed along my cheek then hungrily down to my neck. I moaned loudly, and I felt him smile that it caused me pleasure. He removed his soft lips from my neck to kiss down my stomach as if he was memorizing me and ever part of me was delicate and precious before he went back to kissing my lips. He pulled back, and looked down my body then stared into my eyes. His eyes were the colour of melted chocolate. He smiled, and we moulded our lips together again, it felt so good! He was so soft yet so fiery. He made me feel special. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. We stood up, still kissing.

It was slow and sweet yet fierce and wonderful, he pushed me back against the wall gently while one of his hands lay in the small of my back, the other traced down my side. His fingers traced from my neck, over my shoulder, and over my hip to my thigh. He pulled my leg up to wrap around his waist, and held me there as I lifted the other one. He lowered me down with his body pressed against mine. I reached down to my bra to undo it, once he saw what I was doing and pulled back to help me, and to catch our breath. I let the bra slide down my arms, and he pulled it off to throw it onto the pile of our clothes. I sat up onto my elbows to kiss him more, but when I did I felt something new, something that was really powerful like electricity being passed from him to me and it didn't stop. He felt it too, my body raised up to him like he was a magnet, and he moaned, desperate. I pulled him back against me as he kissed my neck.

"Darius.." I murmured against his lips.

"Aphrodite.." He murmured back.

We made love for the rest of the night.


	20. Decision

**Stevie Rae's Poi nt Of View**

I headed towards my room to see Zoey, and tell her about my idea. I am sure she will approve. I walked in my room, and Zoey was laying down on her bed.

"Hey Z. I found a way to kill Raphiam." I explained.

She looked up, and said, "How?"

"Can we form a circle? Like now?"

"Sure.. but call the gang." I picked up the phone, "Wait! Ask them to meet us by the East Wall."

I nodded, and dialed Erin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erin. It's Stevie Rae. Bring Shaunee, Aphrodite, Damien, Darius, Stark, and Jack to the East Wall now." She hesitated, "Please trust me."

"Give us 15 minutes." She hung up, and Zoey and I made our way to the wall.

I called Raphiam, "Hello? Rephiam! Come to the East Wall. In 15 minutes. Now."

We made it to the East Wall.


	21. Defeated

We were all at the wall. Raphaim is in sight.

"Zoey! In the Ritual I gave you don't say Raphiam is a cold soul!"

"But he is-" I started to protest, but she cut me off.

"Please trust me! Don't say it!" She yelled. I nodded, and smiled slightly.

We formed the circle, and I ran to around to each element, and said,

_"Air come to me, and blow away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Air!"_

_"Fire come to me, and burn away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Fire!"_

_"Water come to me, and wash away any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Water!"_

_"Earth come to me, and use your nurishing strength to trap any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Earth!"_

_"Spirit come to me, and destroy any cold souls that were not meant to walk this Earth. Come to me Spirit!"_

I paused to say a poem.

_Destroy any dark that has tainted the Earth,_

_Make everyone healthy, to recover from Kalona's work,_

_He has influenced us all,_

_We saved the world from his fall,_

_So die Raphiam, so join your father,_

_And don't ever come back, or I will lead you to a slaughter!_

Raphiam screamed, and fell over completly limp. After it all, he was dead, and Stevie Rae was fine, shockingly. But she ran over to Raphiam and cried.

*****

**Stevie Rae's Point Of View**

Raphiam is finally dead. But he did save my life. But why was standing here crying for him? Why was I mourning? Somewhere deep down inside her heart hurt.

_I won't ever forget you Raphiam..._


	22. Author's Note

**I have finally finished Stolen. :) **

**Be sure to check out my next story coming out called Burdened. **

**Also check out my two other stories. :)**

**Thanks all of you for your support! Especially to KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome. I wouldn't have finished this story without you!**

**I love you all! Please comment honestly!**

**Luv,**

**-Jessica.**


End file.
